


Kill Me Romantically

by Bittersweetsins2K17



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweetsins2K17/pseuds/Bittersweetsins2K17
Summary: An assassin au, where Tristan is mayor. I'll let you figure out the rest.





	Kill Me Romantically

   Tonight was the most infamous night, Miles had a new record of killing in one night. Seven people! He couldn't help but be wily about this. He was known as the most accurate and precise assassin in all of Toronto. Soon it will be in all of Canada. Hate to brag but he was undeniably notorious, making other criminals crumple in utmost envy. 

  Now he had to pull off the biggest heist yet. Miles had to kill the mayor of Degrassi. First, he had to shimmy past all of the daft and mindless security guards. Second, he had to muster a damn good excuse to pay a visit to the mayor. Miles had heard that he was possibly gay. Perfect! 

   He could come onto the mayor after pleading for more gay rights or something along those lines. Mayor Milligan wouldn't know what would hit him! Miles would earn a pretty penny for this assassination. 

   Now to put on his nicest and most convincing outfit for our date. What shall he use for the kill? Gun? No, it may be quick and easy, but it made an alarming noise. Ooo, how about a kitana? Yes, it was slick and would pierce the life out of him swiftly. How would he hide it though? Maybe, Miles would disguise it as a cane. A dapper cane to match his dapper suit. That would be suitable. 

  Miles rented a nice Mercedes to roll up in Degrassi to Mayor Milligan's office.  Face it, he was a prodigy assassin. 

  The mayor's office was a doosy. My lord, did they really need all that quartz incorporated into this goddamn building. Rich bitches. Then again, who was Miles to talk? This was the second mayor assassination he had to perform. The first one was well, not something to speak about. Miles pressed the intercom button as he stood on the porch.

"Mayor Milligan, please no more girl scout cookies," a queer voice groaned.

"No no no, I'm here to plea for more gay rights. I've faced yet another issue that has offended me and infringed on my rights," Miles spoke with equity and profession. 

"We can't have that now, I'm so sorry I assumed you were a pesky girl scout! Come in immediatley!" The mayor demanded with concern, the door swung open. 

  A security guard revealed himself and lead Miles straight to Mayor Milligan's office. He shoved him in and stood there watching Milligan vigilantly. Milligan eyed us conspicuously, glancing from his guard then back at me. With a wave of his hand he dismissed the guard. 

"Off you go," Milligan said in a singing tone and then muttered, "scoundrel."

"I wouldn't treat Michelle like that, he's your guard," he laughed. 

"How did you-oh never mind that. So what's the big deal?" Milligan stared at me imploringly. 

"Well, how do I put it? Ah yes, I'm afraid I have a problem with you," he sighed in disappointment.

"Excuse me," Milligan bit his lower lip, it was sort of sexy, but he was pissed.

"Yes. I hear that you are gay, however I am of many to believe that you aren't. You see Mr. Milligan, you don't have a boyfriend and let's be honest, you hang around with that floozy Zoe a whole lot. I'm getting quite the notion that you are a fraud. Now, how can I believe you are going to back us fellow gays up if you are not?" He lied.

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about. Just because I'm not in a relationship, doesn't mean I'm straight. In fact, I am one of many to believe I have dated a man by the name of Miles. Of all people, you and I should both know that," Milligan pressed with a sly glint. 

"Well, you're quite observative," he smirked devilishly. 

"So are you Miles," Milligan nodded. 

  How did he? Miles had never met this lunatic before, he doesn't appear familiar. 

"I don't know you," Miles stammered. 

"But you do! I'm Tristan Milligan and we dated in high school! Your father was the mayor, and I succeeded him with your he-

"That's enough!" He shouted and whipped out his kitana, thrusting it against Milligan's neck.

"Wait! Miles Hollingsworth, please! We can work this out, please listen!" Tristan begged. 

"Why should I trust you? You paid me to assassinate my father so you could become mayor!" He snapped with emotion. 

 

"Yes! I did it for you, for us-

"You did it for yourself!" He interrupted Tristan. 

"Tell that to your past self, who was being abused by his father. I had you kill him for the greater good and you agreed," Tristan explained. 

"You're right. You manipulated me," he growled.

"Exactly- wait what?" Tristan gasped. 

"You used to me to achieve power," he muttered through clenched teeth. 

"Miles no! I did it because I love you and I wanted this place to be safe for people like us," Tristan continued.

"Then you broke up with me and treated me as if I never existed," he spat.

"Is that why you're here to kill me?" Tristan asked. 

"No, I was paid. I had forgotten about you, as you did me," he let go of the kitana, "I thought that you really loved me, but no, I was just a pawn sacrificed in your game of chess."

   Miles sank into the cushioned seat and guilt came over him. He couldn't finish the job. Even though he thought he could, he had something inside of him, stopping him from murdering Tristan. But he used Miles! How could he throw away his shot of revenge? Was it because maybe they still cared for each other? 

   Tristan cowered on fear of what he'd become. Miles felt guilt and regret for his rash actions. Miles still loved Tristan but he was afraid of betrayal. Perhaps Tristan had changed? Was it too late to give it a try?

"I'm so sorry," Tristan whispered, meeting my gaze. 

"No. Don't be, I was just so caught up in rage and hurt. I can't believe I actually wanted to kill you, when all I want to do is love you," he admitted with shame.

"Well there is one way you can kill me," Tristan smirked and grabbed his collar.

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes this is terrible...


End file.
